This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy kit for constructing three dimensional objects. The invention has particular utility for creating dolls having a humanoid or animal appearance, and accessories therefor, and will be described in connection with such utility, although other utilities are contemplated.
Toys for constructing dolls and other figures have long been available in two-dimensional versions, where children cut figures from cardboard and apply paper clothes over them. Another toy in the prior art has a three-dimensional body molded out of a hard plastic with a fanciful shape. The body has holes, and the facial and body features have pegs formed thereon for placement in the holes to attach the facial and body features to the plastic body. The facial and body features are also molded out of hard plastic, so when the body is decorated with such facial and body features, the result is a hard plastic toy. Mr. Potato Head® is an example of a toy of this type that has been available in the United States and elsewhere for over 50 years. While highly successful, dolls such as Mr. Potato Head® dolls have disadvantages. For one, being formed of a hard rigid material, the dolls and accessories could cause property damage and/or injuries if, for example, they are thrown by a child. Also, children with tactile defensiveness may avoid playing with such toys.